Unexpected
by emilyaten
Summary: Ron and Hermione are happily in love engaged even but Hermione receives a letter from an anonymous man, will Ron and Hermione stay together or will they be torn apart?
1. A Letter

This is my fist fic so please give me some feedback.

Its not finished this is only the first chapter.

Thanx.

**A Letter**

"That greasy haired git!"

"Ron!"

"What Hermione he gave me a "T" on this essay"

"Still that is no way to talk about a teacher"

Ron gave a nod of agreement. He didn't really want to argue with Hermione right now. Especially not since he had the whole night planned to celebrate their one year anniversary. He didn't want to risk her being upset with him all night.

"So anyway Hermione you know what tonight is right"

She gave him an odd look.

He can't believe she forgot hand he remembered, he forgets everything.

"It's our one year anniversary"

"Is it really? It can't have been a year yet."

She checked her calendar, and sure enough right there in big bright red letters it said "one year anniversary".

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry I forgot."

"It's Ok."

"No I didn't even get you anything."

"Just meet me in the empty classroom on the 5th floor at eight."

"Ok" she agreed, feeling like the worst girlfriend ever.

"I really am sorry. It's just"

"Forget about it" Ron cut her off. "At least one of us remembered."

Smiling he kissed her on the head.

At eight that night Hermione left the common room and started walking to meet Ron, when a first year came running up to her.

"I was told to deliver this to you miss."

Shocked at being called Miss Hermione took the envelope that the first year was holding out for her. She took it and looked at it. It was addresses to her but it didn't say who it was from.

"Who asked you to deliver this?"

"Dunno" the first year replied as he walked away.

She put the envelope in her pocket and continued on her way.

When she arrived at the room Ron had mentioned she tried to open the door but it was locked.

"One minute" cane Ron's voice from the other side of the door.

When she was finally let into the room she saw a large banner across the far wall that said "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE" in big pink and red letters. There was also a table set for two with rose petals scattered around it.

"Shall we?" asked Ron as he grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to the table.

"What do you think?"

"It's amazing Ron! Did you do this all yourself?"

"Dobby helped a little."

Hermione scowled at him.

"He offered to help I didn't tell him too." Ron said quickly remembering how upset Hermione gets about house-elves. At that moment Dobby entered the room carrying two plates.

Hermione scowled at Ron again as Ron buried his face in his hands.

"Dobby I said you didn't have to bring the food in I would have done it."

"Dobby is wanting to sir." Dobby replied.

When Dobby left the room after putting the plates on the table Ron looked at Hermione and said "I really didn't ask him for help. I only asked if he knew of a place I could use instead of the room of requirements. And he started helping."

"Why didn't you use the room of requirements?"

"Snape has been using it a lot."

"I wonder why, he does have his office so why would he need the room of requirements?"

Ron decided that he should change the subject.

"I cooked the food myself" he said.

Hermione looked at him oddly, Ron never cooked she wasn't even aware he knew how.

"It's ok to eat, Dobby insisted on supervising" Ron said in reply to the look on Hermione's face.

After they finished eating they went to sit on the loveseat in front of the fire. Ron sat with his arm around Hermione as she leaned her head on his chest. They sat like this for some time before Hermione broke the silence.

"You know this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me"

"Really"

"Mmhmm"

Ron kissed the top of her head. She lifted her head of his chest and turned to face him. Then slowly she leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his. Ron placed his hand around the back of her neck and kissed her.

"Hermione"

"Yes Ron"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"No I really love you"

Ron lifted himself off the love seat onto the floor and got on one knee; he pulled a little black box from his pocket and opened it, to reveal a small diamond ring.

"I love you Hermione Granger with all my heart. Will you please be mine?"

Hermione's heart stopped beating, she took a deep breath and got down on the floor in front of Ron, she put her arms around him neck and kissed him.

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yes" Hermione said with a grin then started kissing him furiously.

"Can I at least put the ring on your finger before you kiss me to death?"

Back in her dormitory later that night Hermione was lying on her bed looking at her shiny new engagement ring, and thinking about everything that had happened that night.

"I must be dreaming" she said to herself.

"About what?" a voice said.

Hermione about fell out of her bed she jumped so high.

"Ginny you scared me!"

"Sorry. What where you dreaming about?"

"Ron proposed" she said holding her hand out to Ginny.

"Seriously" she said examining the ring "I never thought he would do it, He talked about it, but I never thought he would do it. That was the ring Dad gave to Mum when he proposed to her too."

"I had better go to bed; it's been a long day."

"Ok good-night" Ginny replied as she left for her dormitory.

As Hermione undressed the envelope the first year had given her fell to the floor. She picked it up and examined it, she had forgotten about it. She tore open the envelope to reveal a folded letter she began to read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I must tell you that I have feelings for you that I can no longer keep to myself. I wish to see you some time in private. I cannot reveal myself to you just yet. _

_Please reply with a time and place to meet me. There is an owl outside your window please send your reply with him._

Hermione looked out her window and sure enough there was an owl sitting on the ledge looking at her. She quickly scribbled her reply:

_8'oclock empty classroom 5__th__ floor tomorrow  
_

She tied the letter to the owls leg and it flew off. She watched it fly around the castle and out of sight.


	2. A Single Kiss

**A Single Kiss**

When Hermione woke the next morning it took her a minute to remember that she had gotten engaged last night. She immediately got up and ran to the boy's dormitory. It was still early so she decided to go lay with Ron. When she arrived in the boy's dormitory all the bed hangings where pulled closed, she walked over to Ron's bed pulled the hangings back and climbed into his bed and reclosed the hangings. Ron moved over slightly to allow Hermione more room. Ron had been lying awake for some time now.

"I was just going to get up and go see if you were awake yet."

"Well I'm awake." Hermione said brightly.

"Quiet, everyone is sleeping still"

"Oh, sorry"

Ron put his arm around Hermione and pulled her closer, and kissed her forehead.

"What time is it?"

"Nearly eight" Hermione replied.

"We better get ready to go down to breakfast."

"Ok" Hermione said sadly, she had hopped they could stay there a bit longer.

After breakfast Harry, Hermione and Ron all headed for their first class of the day Potions.

"Do you have any idea how much worse Snape is in the morning?"

"Yea Ron we heard. We hear every time we have Potions." Harry replied.

"Yea but I mean he hates us as it is so why should we have to be around him when he is at his worse?"

"I dunno."

When they entered the potions class they headed for the table in the back of the class. When they got to their table Ron pulled the chair out for Hermione and kissed her on the cheek when she sat down. Ron sat down then Snape made his usual dramatic entrance which was not so dramatic after the hundredth time. As Snape walked towards the front of the room he shot a glance at Hermione, which she missed because she was unpacking her bag.

Harry saw something in the look he gave her, something he had never seen in Snape's eyes before, it looked oddly like hope.

"Open your books to page four hundred and seventy-two." Snape said. Once he reached the front of the classroom he flicked his wand at the chalk board and the directions for the potion they would be making appeared.

"I expect you all to have finished the potion by the end of the class. Except for Weasley that is, who is too incompetent to write even a decent essay in an hours time."

"Hermione are you coming down to dinner?" Ron yelled from the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory.

"No, I uh need to go to the library, sorry Ron."

"OK" he shouted up to Hermione "see you after dinner then".

Ron and Harry left the common room and headed down to the great hall for dinner.

Hermione waited until she heard the portrait hole to close before she left the dormitory. She left the common room and headed down to the 5th floor. Hermione didn't know why she cared so much who wrote the letter or why she lied to Ron, but something about it felt right, she needed to know who it was.

When she reached the empty class room she pushed open the door expecting whoever wrote the letter to be waiting there, but there was no one. Hermione sat on one of the desks and let her thoughts drift. She tried to think who could have written the letter, who could have liked her for so long and not said anything. She would be meeting the person that has secretly liked her for years in the exact room where Ron proposed to her only the night before.

Then she heard something behind her, she turned around to see a hooded figure standing not even three feet away from her. She had though that there was no one in the room. She was slightly startled but recovered quickly. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who I am is not important just yet" the figure replied. It was a distinctly male voice, and very familiar though she could not say exactly who it was she knew that she knew him. He sounded so familiar why couldn't she figure it out for fuck's sake?

"Just listen to me Hermione, I love you and I have for some time now and I want to be with you but we can't, not now. I want to get to know you better, to understand you and for you to get to know me. I know of you and Weasley, he proposed to you didn't he, right over there, but yet you ask me to meet you here. You are a complicated girl Miss Granger, but I love you and I hope to persuade you to love me too."

Hermione was speechless how did he know that Ron proposed only Ginny and Harry knew, and how did he know where he proposed? "Why do you tell me this now and not before me and Ron got together?"

"The time was not right"

"And what makes now right?"

"Shhh"

There was someone in the hall, they were close. Hermione looked towards the door, she heard Ron say something though she was not sure what it was. She turned back around and the man was no more then an inch from her face, she could feel his breath on her lips and it sent shivers up her spine, then he put his arm around her and pulled her close and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. Their souls where one for that brief moment, she felt every particle in her body along with his. Then before she wanted it to end it was over and he was pulling away, she tried to pull him back towards her but he resisted. "I must go, we will see each other again. Soon." Then he was gone just like that.

The door opened and Ron stuck his head in "Hermione what are you doing?"

She didn't respond she was still caught up in what had just happened.

"Hermione"

Hermione collected herself and turned around to face Ron and said "Oh hi, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing I could ask you the same question, you said you were going to the library."

"Oh yea I was but I decided to come here instead. I was just thinking about us and last night."

Ron walked over to her and kissed her, his kiss was nothing like the kiss she had received only moments before. Ron put his arms around her waist and she opened her mouth allowing the kiss to go further. She pulled Ron onto the table on top of her and he began kissing her neck and down her chest , all the while all Hermione could think about was the man, the man that only kissed her and made her feel more pleasure then she has ever felt in all her time being with Ron. She wanted to feel that pleasure again. Ron worked his way down to the top of Hermione's skirt, he never went further not once, but Hermione wanted more. She pushed Ron up off the table and the down onto the loveseat that was still there from the night before. She began to undo the button on his pants, but he put his hand on hers to stop her.

"What?" she said.

"I don't think the time is right just yet."

"What are you talking about what's wrong with now?"

"I want our first time to be special"

"What's more special then in the exact place where you proposed to me?"

"It just doesn't seem right"

"Ron you are being ridiculous now stop, I want to make love to you, here, now."

Ron smiled slightly then removed his hand from Hermione's. She undid Ron's pants before he had time to protest again. She took her underwear off and threw them to the floor. She straddled Ron and felt him enter her, his and her bodies working together making a whirlwind of pleasure envelope both of then, but she still didn't feel the same pleasure that the single kiss from the man had given her.


	3. Found Out

**Found Out**

The next week passed very uneventfully. Except for the fact that Hermione decided that meeting with whoever wrote the letter would not happen again. She had only met with him once and already she began to doubt her and Ron's relationship, she would most definitely reply with a no the next time she received a letter.

Hermione did not have to wait long for the next letter. That following Friday as she was getting ready for bed she heard a tapping on the window in her dormitory. She went over to the window and opened it allowing the owl to fly into the room and land her bed. The bird dropped the letter and flew back out the open window. She grabbed the letter and began to read:

_Miss Granger,_

_Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at 3'oclock Saturday. _

Hermione's mind was racing. She wanted to meet with him but she promised herself that she wouldn't. She would just have to stay clear of the Shrieking Shack tomorrow, which can't be that hard, there is plenty to see in Hogsmead besides the Shrieking Shack, right.

The next morning Hermione went down to the common room to discover that Ron, Harry, and Ginny were all waiting for her. They made their way down to breakfast before leaving for Hogsmead. Hermione took Ron's hand in hers, as she did so Ginny gave her a nasty look.

After breakfast, Ginny told Ron and Harry to go on ahead, when they rounded the corner into the entrance hall Hermione turned to find Ginny uncomfortably close to her.

"I found your letter" Ginny said with bitterness in her voice that  
Hermione had never heard there before.

"What letter?" Hermione replied trying to sound convincing.

"Who are you meeting at the Shrieking Shack today?"

"No one" Hermione said honestly, she had no intention of going anywhere near the Shrieking Shack.

"Then who did you meet last week?" Ginny shot back, unconvinced of Hermione's innocence.

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Ron is my brother and your fiancé I thought you were better than that."

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Hermione said trying yet again to sound convincing.

"How long have you been sneaking around on Ron?"

"I'm not sneaking around on anyone, why would you think that?" Hermione asked.

Ginny put her hand into her bag and pulled out the letters that Hermione had received.

"I told you I found your letters Hermione, now tell me why you are sneaking around."

Hermione gave in. "I only meet with him once, because I wanted to know who it was."

Ginny scowled at Hermione. "Then who was it?"

"I don't know I didn't see their face."

"And you are going to meet with them today too?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm not going to meet them anymore. I promise."

"You had better not or I will tell Ron."

"I promise" Hermione reassured her.

Ginny got up from the table and left Hermione sitting alone.

When Hermione caught up with Ron, Harry, and Ginny in the Three Broomsticks she sat down next to Ron.

"I ordered you a butterbeer" Ron said smiling as handed her the drink. She thanked him then kissed him before she took a drink. Hermione looked across the table to see Ginny scowling at her.

"So where should we go today?" Harry asked.

"How about Zonko's" Ron suggested.

"Yea and I need to go to the apothecary" Ginny announced.

"I wanna get some new robes too." Hermione said.

"Ok let's get going then." Harry said.

As they got up to leave they all put their money on the table, Ron insisted on paying for

Hermione's drink. "You're my fiancé and I can't buy you a drink" Ron said.

They headed to Zonko's first where Ron bought a fake cauldron that would empty itself of its contents at random times. "What? I'm going to switch out Malfoy's cauldron for this one." Ron said with an evil grin. Hermione shook her head but Harry and Ginny laughed.

Next they went to the apothecary, Harry, Ron, and Hermione waited outside while Ginny went in. "I'll only be a second" she told them, then she emerged with a bag that she refused to tell them what it contained.

They all went with Hermione to get a new set of robes. When they exited the robe shop it was only about 2'oclock.

"So what next?" Hermione asked.

"We can go to the Shrieking Shack" Ron suggested.

"Yea we haven't gone there in a while" Harry agreed.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, what if "he" was there already? What would she do then? As this thought went through her head she looked over at Ginny, who had a devilish grim on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Oh, nothing." She replied, then she turned and kissed him. "Let's go."

When they arrived at the Shrieking Shack there were already two people leaning against the fence talking quietly. Draco Malfoy and Victor Krum. As they got closer Draco and Victor looked over at them, Victor began to walk forward as he held open his arms and said with a thick accent "Hermione!"

Hermione rushed forward and hugged Victor, they hadn't seen each other since the summer after the Triwizard tournament when she went to visit him in Bulgaria.

"It's been so long" Hermione said.

"Yes. I have missed you Hermione" Victor said in his thick accent.

Hermione smiled up at Victor but behind her back Ron was scowling at Victor.

"Well well Weasel looks like Krum has taken your girl once again." Came Draco's voice.

"Piss off Malfoy" Ron retorted. Draco shrugged his shoulders said good-bye to Victor and left.

"Hello Harry" Victor said.

"Hello Victor" Harry replied moving forward to shake his hand.

"And Ron." Victor said smiling at Ron.

"Hey" Ron replied.

"I'm not sure we have met" Victor said to Ginny.

"Now we haven't. Not properly at least. Ginny Weasley." She said holding her hand out to shake his. Victor took her hand and shook it.

"Well" Ron said still scowling at Victor.

"We should go down to the Three Broomsticks and catch up" Hermione suggested, not wanting to stick around much longer, risking running into whoever wrote her the letters. They all agreed and headed back to the Three Broomsticks.

It was seven thirty by the time they left Victor and headed back to Hogwarts. Ginny and Hermione lagged behind hopping that Ron and Harry would not hear their whispered conversation.

"So you were meeting with Krum" Ginny said to Hermione.

"No, it was a coincidence" She replied.

"Oh yes great coincidence that your ex-boyfriend turns up where you were supposed to be meeting with who ever you're sneaking around with."

"What no, it couldn't have been Victor that sent me the letters."

"Oh and why not" Ginny shot back.

"Well first of all the letter said he had kept his feelings secret or years, and me and Victor dated, and secondly, how could he have gotten into the castle to meet with me?"

"Whatever" Ginny said before speeding up to walk with Harry and taking his hand.

Ron sank back to walk with Hermione, he took her hand and said "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing just girl talk" Hermione replied. Ron put his arms around her waist and stepped in front of her and stopped her. "What's been with you lately?"

"What do you mean Ron?"

"You have been distant this whole last week. I'm worried about you."

"It's nothing I have just been thinking about us, and our future."

"Oh. Yea me too. Listen Hermione, I was thinking when we graduate we could move into my Uncles old house. He left it to Bill when he died but Bill doesn't want it, he said we could have it. Well I mean if you wanted to."

"Yes of course I want to. It sounds great." Hermione replied then kissed him. Then just as they kissed they heard a voice behind them.

"Oh don't make me gag"

"Piss off Malfoy"

"So I heard you two got engaged. It makes sense, the mudblood and the blood traitor." Malfoy replied as if he hadn't heard what Ron said.

"Go away Malfoy" Hermione said. He shot her a nasty look and walked away.

When they returned to the school Hermione went upstairs to put her new robes away and discovered another letter on her pillow. She thought about leaving it until after dinner, but what if Ginny discovered this letter too, so she opened it and read:

_Granger,_

_Why did you bring all your little friends to the Shrieking Shack? I didn't think I had to tell you to come alone. Meet me in the empty potions classroom at midnight._

Hermione decided to burn this letter to make sure that it wasn't discovered, so she opened the door to the heater located in the middle of the room and deposited the letter onto the hot coals inside and watched it burn.


	4. Realization

Realization

That night Hermione's dreams were of the hooded figure that she had met the week before.

"Who are you?" She asked the man.

"I cannot tell you just yet my love." He responded. Then he turned and headed for the door. Hermione reached out grabbed the back of his hood and jerked it back to reveal short black hair. The man turned around.

"Harry" Hermione said in shock "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. Ron loved you too much." He responded then took Hermione in his arms.

"But I love you too." He said.

Hermione woke with a start. No she thought it couldn't be Harry. He and Ginny are….But what if.

Hermione looked at her clock it read _11:48._ Hermione jumped from her bed and ran to the boy's dormitory. She went first to Ron's bed and found him fast asleep. She looked over at Harry's but he was also fast asleep. It wasn't Harry then she thought to herself. She went to Harry's trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak along with the Maurder's map. She went back to Ron's bed kissed him on the cheek "sorry" she said as he rolled over. "I have to know." Then she turned and walked from the dormitory.

In the common room she was alone. She opened the map and muttered "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." When the map appeared she looked at the unused potions class, there was no one there. She put the cloak over her head and started for the unused potions class.

When she arrived there was no one there. She sat on one of the desks and waited. Looking over at the clock that hung on the wall it read _11:59_. Hermione pulled the cloak off and looked at the map. There she was in the potions room and coming down the hall was a dot labeled Draco Malfoy.

No she thought. Absolutely not. Hermione caught up in her own thoughts did not notice the door open or the hooded figure enter the room. Hermione did however come to when she heard a voice say her name and felt a soft kiss deposited on her lips. Hermione's hand rocketed up and grabbed at the mans hood and jerked it off. The look on Draco's face was one of complete surprise. If Hermione had not been so livid she would have laughed.

"I can not believe you Malfoy" Hermione said.

Draco kept quiet allowing Hermione to say what she had too.

"I knew you hated Ron but I never thought you would go this far. You hate me. You said it yourself. Called ma a mudblood, made nasty remarks, rude jokes. You insulted my parents. You hate me Malfoy." Hermione said, and then tried to collect herself.

"Hermione that was before. We have grown-up, I have learned things. I realized the reason I thought about you all the time was because I love you."

"No" Hermione said "I can never love you."

"Yes you can, just please try."

"You're crazy" Hermione said as she walked from the room.

She returned to Gryffindor tower, replaced Harry's cloak and map. She walked over to Ron's bed leaned down and kissed his cheek, Ron opened his eyes.

"wussamader?" He asked half asleep.

"Nothing I was just thinking about you."

Ron scooted over and patted the bed next to him, Hermione laid down next to him. Ron kissed her on the forehead and closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Hermione laughed to herself, her love Malfoy Ha. Ron opened one eye.

"wuzsofunny?" Ron asked his words slurred from tiredness.

"I'll tell you tomorrow" She replied.

"Ron"

"Hmm"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ron replied then went to kiss her on the forehead, but before he could make a move Hermione was kissing him passionately. This is how it's supposed to be, it felt right she thought to herself. Then she smiled and fell asleep in Ron's arms for the first of many times to come.

The End

Hope you liked it.


End file.
